Fear The Living/Issue 61
This is Issue 61 of Fear The Living, titled We Could Be A Family Again. This is the seventh issue of Arc #8. Fear The Living Logan Myers's POV The man flings the door open and looks around the cell. His eyes land on me first and then he looks at Wesley and then James. He looks back at me. "You on the ground follow me." He says, and then he takes out his pistol. "Now." He says in a sinister sounding voice. I push myself up and look at him. "Where are we going?" I ask him. "No questions asshole." The man says and then he turns around. "Now follow me." He says and starts walking away. I follow him close by, looking at the walls covered in flesh, blood, and guts. I take a deep breathe to try and calm myself down, but it's unsuccessful. I stop walking and take several deep breathes, but nothing. I open my eyes and see Ken standing in front of me. "Ke-Kenny?" I say. "Logan, what type of man are you? You can't even defend yourself out here!" Ken says, I look him up and down and land on his hands. "No-No your not here, Wesley said you have one hand now, you lost it due to a bite he said." I say, taking more deep breathes. "You don't deserve the real me! You don't deserve anything, you blame your own faults on others to feel better about yourself!" Ken says, and the he starts to fade away. "Ken no, get back here." I say, but then I feel something hard hit the side of my head. I fall down face first, I cough up some blood and I look back up to see what did that. My eyes meet with the man's. Then I see some sympathy in the man's face, but it quickly fades away and he points his pistol at me, the handle has blood on it. I feel the side of my head, blood. "Stand up right fucking now." The man says, and the he puts his gun closer to me. I put my hands up and I slowly stand up, and then I see a sudden sadness fill the mans face. "You don't like this, do you?" I ask. "Not one bit of it, these people just capture regular people and gouge out their eyes, or remove their limbs, and then they eat the people." The man says, and he lowers his gun. "Then help me and my friends get out of here, help us escape, and you won't have to deal with this shit anymore." I say, and I put my hand on the mans shoulder. "I-I can't, they have my family, if I don't do this they'll kill them bro." The man says, looking defeated. "Look just get my friends out of here, and I'll get your family out of here, I promise, just tell where your family is." I say. "They are in the room in front of the one I'm taking you to. Bro I just can't thank you enough for this, I promise I'll get your friends out of here." He says. "I didn't catch your name by the way." I say. "It's Scott." The man says. "I'm Logan. Oh and tell the one who's name is Wesley that Logan says he's sorry." I say. The man leads me to the room he was taking me to, we finally reach it and I give him a little nod, then he opens the door and I walk inside. Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I start hearing more groans coming from the outside of the door. I look at Rose, then I stand up and I walk towards Steve. He looks through a peephole on the door, he stops looking through it, and when he turns to me his face looks grim. “There’s tons of them, and they are close to destroying the door, we have to find a way out of here, or we can just kiss our asses goodbye.” Steve says. “Can’t you just, I don’t know, break down a window with your Katana or something?” I ask him. “Not that simple, there’s just about as many walkers out there as there are trying to break down the door.” Steve says. “So both of our exit points are suicide missions?” I ask him. “Pretty much.” Steve says. “I like those odds, I always seem to fare well in suicide missions. Hell I’ve survived going to a bandit base and fucking them up.” I say. “Not the time to kid around Ken, this is serious, with your wound we won’t be able to go that quick, and considering that biters can fucking run now, fucking bullshit, we are fucked.” Steve says. “Well what the fuck are we supposed to do then, you got any ideas?” I ask him. “Nah I don’t, does your girlfriend have any, she’s just as useful in this situation as you Ken.” Steve says. I look back at Rose, who stares at the door, she doesn’t look like she’s got any ideas about this. “I don’t know bro, I can ask her.” I say. “Well do it, because if we don’t get out of here we are fucked.” Steve says. “And by the way Steve, thanks for saving me and Rose back there, we were fucked and you came to our rescue, I can’t thank you enough.” I say. “Don’t mention it, in this shitty world we live in now everyone has to look out for each other, can’t be losing our morals yet.” Steve says. “Have you ever killed someone?” I ask him. “Yeah, my best friend actually. We were huddled up in here, all alone, he got tired of it, he grabbed all of our stuff, and was about to leave while I was sleeping, I caught him in the act. I just got so filled with rage that I grabbed him, took back my stuff, and I tossed him outside where the walkers were. He got eaten, I heard him screaming and begging for mercy, but I didn’t try to help him at all, I just stood where I was, behind the door, while he was in front of it, being eaten alive. I’ll never forgive myself for that, I knew him since I was just a little boy you know.” Steve says. “Well I’m sorry about that, sorry that I uh brought it up bro.” I say. “It’s okay, I’ve learned my lesson since then.” Steve says, and just then the door separating us from the biters breaks down. Steve quickly grabs his katana, and decapitates the nearest biter. I take out my knife and I stab the biter next to me. I look back and see a biter jump on top of Rose. I run towards her and I rip the biter off of her and stab him in the head as many times as I can. I grab Rose’s hand and I help her up, she takes out a flare from her bag. “We got to get out of here, Steve over here.” Rose says, and she points the flare at the window and shoots it, shattering the window into pieces. “Holy shit, STEVE COME ON.” I say. Steve turns around, and decapitates another biter, then he runs towards me. I’m the first to jump out of the window, and Rose and Steve follow next. I push myself up, and I start limping towards the street nearest to us. Just then I see a group of people talking, and one pointing his gun at the other, I know them. But then I look to my other side and I see a huge herd of biters limping towards us, some sprinting. David Lopez's POV I look in front of me, I blink a couple of times to make sure I'm seeing what I'm seeing. "D.L.?" I say, still blinking to make sure this is real. D.L. really is standing in front of me, but he doesn't react the way I expected. D.L. lifts up his gun and points it at me. "David, you fucking left the zone, why." He says. "Look, I got threatened by them bandits, I was saving all of your asses at the zone, I gave them supplies to keep them out of the zone, then they threatened me and I had to leave." I say. D.L. lowers his gun, and then glares at the rest of us, then he says "Who are they.". "They are Dan Uggla, Evan Gattis, and Richard Burke." I say. Then four more people arrive behind D.L.. Two kids, one adult, and the other one is being carried by the adult. "Dammit D.L. what the fuck was that about." The adult says. D.L. responds with, "Look there were people, and one I know." D.L. says. "Oh, these are Logan Kent, Sofia Gonzales, Ben Renolds, and Felix Cald." D.L. says. Ben Renolds, I've heard that name before. "Ben Renolds, you're the prick that arrested me." I say, and I walk towards him. "Yeah I am, got a problem?" Ben says, I cock my fist back to punch him, but then I hear a familiar voice. "GUYS." I hear Ken yell. I look to the right and see Ken limping towards us, along with Rose, and some guy dressed as the crunchy nut. "Ken." I say, and then I bring Ken into a hug. "I thought you died kid." I say. Ken pulls away from the hug and says, "No time for this, there's a giant herd of biters coming right at us, and the ones that can sprint too.". "Let's go!" Rose says, so we all start sprinting away. We continue sprinting away for a while until we are stopped by three strangers waiting next to a building. "Hey stop running away please." One of them says. I stop first, and that signals the rest to do the same. I look at the three and I say "What are your names?". "My names Scott, the others are Wesley and James." The man says. Then I hear Ken says in a low growl "Wesley.". Then Ken runs at Wesley, but Rose grabs him by the arm to stop him. "Let me go, I have to kill this fucker!" Ken says. "Ken, calm down." I say. "No, this asshole has killed everyone that was near and dear to me. I'm gonna tear him limb from fucking limb." Ken says. "Ken you don't want to do that, we know where your brother is." Wesley says. Then Ken just stops and states at him, " You know where my brother is? You know where Logan is? Logan is alive?" Ken says. "Yeah he is." Wesley says. "Sorry to interrupt but there is a herd coming for us right now, we got to go." Ben says. Then Ken quickly grabs D.L.'s gun and points it at us "No we aren't leaving now, I thought my brother was dead, you are not going to take this away from me!" Ken says and points the gun more threateningly. Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living